utaufandomcom-20200223-history
UTAU wiki:Sandbox/Collective UTAUloids
REMINDERS #Groups to be added must at least have a work in progress UTAUloid, and of course, must be related to UTAU. #The group MUST have a website, wiki or blog that shows insight to their activities, and should be linked. #The group must not be involved in using voicebanks contrary to the usage rules of UTAU. This means groups that use voices from existing commercial voice synthesis softwares must not be listed. #All entry removals must be explained, or they will be treated as vandalism. In addition, vandalism is not tolerated in this wiki. Disputes, complaints and suggestions should be directed to the talk page. Some groups may develop and release UTAUloids under one package branding, involving a small circle of people or a whole community such as those from message boards. PSS (Project Sing Song) and SRSloids are the most well-known examples of these. PSS (Project Sing Song) ---- PSS is an organazation that was created to create collection of special UTAU characters''.'' Owned and operated by Kitsunojo and mx, they were the first to design a group to distribute high-quality UTAU voicebanks. This project was started in the spring of 2008. The Characters created by PSS 'are called "'UTAUpss" (not to be confused by the organization's name '''PSS) as stated in Kitsunojo's 'video announcement' found on youtube and the official PSS website. :'''Series 1; Ishimaru Michiyo (石丸ミチヨ) and Sakuwatari Chiyo (朔渡チヨ)- and Series 2; Donka Fjord (鈍歌フィヨードッ). For more information, History of PSS and for contacting reasons, it is suggested that you visit the offical Project Sing Song site here. For English users, there is an offical Wikia for PSS. Offical UTAUPSS Wikia SRSloids ---- SRSloids are UTAUloids voiced/made by SingingRobotStalker. Her label was first out in the month of March, after PSS; it was not inspired by PSS, however. This project started in winter of 2008, but did not start being promoted until early 2009. After UtauPSS and SRSloids labels came around, label-making grew very popular. These "SRSloids" include Zuii Takoe, Suusuuko Mijukurini, , and Seiiki Owari. SRS voices Zuii and Suusuuko; Tara voices Misuinu; Jeffery voices Tsuya; Onaneko voices Seiiki. The official wiki of SRSloids may be reached here. UTAU Sakusei ---- UTAU Sakusei is a line of UTAUloids created by SAh., RabidSyndrome and Mari. Most are under development at the moment, the first one (Mayashima Anju) is set for release on the 11th June, 2009. Not much is known about them at the moment, however information can be found at the official website here. Directed at mainly English users, there is a wikia for the group. Official UTAU Sakusei Wikia ReVoiceLoid ---- Revoiceloid is a set of newly made UTAUloids which look like vocaloids and were created by Onaneko in DeviantArt with Hazeruko. Their UTAU voicebanks are still in development as they are still searching for people who want to create a voicebank for ReVoiceLoids. ReVoiceLoid was released around December 2008. Their have 4 UTAU voicebanks that have been voiced: Ayane Wakana, Irone Ryo, Kanon Mao and Naraune Hibiki. This is their main site in Wikia, Official ReVoiceLoid Wikia Utau Kone Series ---- Utau Kone Series started when Kone Hana was created but now there is a Utau Kone Series website. The UTAU voicebanks include Kone Hana, Kone Hanataro, and Kone Niirokitsune. These UTAU voicebanks are fairly new. They were released sometime early April - Late May. You can check it out at Utaukoneseries.com project UTAU XYZ ---- Project UTAU XYZ is an UTAU project started by mystsaphyr on YouTube. Each UTAUloid in the project has a specific ID tag on their arm, much like the Crypton Vocaloids: Utaus marked with an X (such as Kikyuune Aiko - 0X) are voiced and designed by mystsaphyr. Utaus with a Y (such as Mathieu Rosaire - 0Y) are voiced by others but designed by mystsaphyr, and Utaus marked with a Z (such as Iseul Noh-rae - 0Z) are both voiced and designed by other members of UTAU XYZ. UTAU XYZ encourages the creaton of Utaus of different nationalities. Visit the project UTAU XYZ youtube. File:Haruka 1.jpg V2ULoids and Project Vocalize ---- V2U or Vocaruid/Vocaroid/Utauroid is a project created by Hankyou. Vocaruid meaning kind/class or like (found in her dictionary) a Vocaloid but is not a vocaloid, but an Utauloid/Utauroid or somehow trying to be like a vocaloid by just changing Voca"Roid" to Voca"Ruid". Its possible for them to have a vocaloid config and have an utau voice bank at the same time. First of the Vocaroid/Vocaruid/Utauroid series is Teru Tatsune which has a voice config from luka and will have an UTAU voicebank soon. It was created around Sept-Oct of 2008 Vocaruid in Free Webs, Vocaruid Free Webs Vocaruid Wikia (is currently in construction), Vocaruid Wikia ---- Project Vocalize Utau's made by Hankyou of DeviantArt. These utau's are classified as Karaloids or Nijiloids also known as Colorloids or Rainbowloids. They comprise of Nagori Setsuna & Anya Kyuumune. They are arranged as a rainbow colors plus black, grey & white. PUNKloid ---- A series still in the making that is made up of Arai, Xaki, Reikon, Rikuto, MIKA, Suna, TETRIS, Trent, Takai, REBOOT and Rinel. It is called this due to their punk-like appearance and rebellious attitudes. All members hate Vocaloids and other UTAUloids. They tend to pick fights with any who bother them. They're pretty much the bullies and freaks of UTAU according to one of the creators, Artard12 of DeviantART, but the only one that seems normal and sane out of everybody is Suna. Skyloids ---- Skyloids are UTAUloids created by SkyIsland (koorima1 on YouTube). There are currently 4 Skyloids, and only 1 that is complete. These Skyloids include Tony Yonné, Blair Kiyone, Yú Tai, and Brice Kurone. There are currently 6 more Skyloids that do not have voices, and those Skyloids can be found here. The new Skyloid website is still under construction but can be found here. Electronic Voice ---- Electronic Voice is a line of UTAU voicebanks created also by HatsuneMikuVocaloid2. It is a closed group that is not accepting members. All of the voices are created from FL-Studio. MCloids ---- MCloids are a series of UTAUloids created by Inuyashacatlover. They speak at least two languages or more. Based on that rule, and also the fact that each UTAUloid comes from a different country, the name of the series was decided to be "MultiCultural-loids." Other sources indicate that the other reason for this name is because of the country the creator lives in. This series currently includes Injune Midori and another UTAUloid that has not been revealed yet. The creator made this series hoping to promote the creation of bilingual/multilingual UTAUloids and UTAUloids from different cultures. PCloids ---- UTAU voicebanks made by HappyDesu1 on YouTube made of Microsoft voices. Such as Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mary, Microsoft Mike, etc. The only complete voicebank so far is Mikone Samu (巫音サム). Downloadable through his Meltdown video. You can download the updated version through his update video for a limited time. 2-3 weeks, then the link will be shut down. POLYGLOID ---- POLYGLOID is a group (currently at 3, consisting of Orochi Herman, Miss Nellie and Nauko Oblivion) focusing on multilingualism in voice banks in both VOCALOID and UTAU; it is also a series of multilingual voicebanks for both VOCALOID and UTAU. Founded by Orochi Herman, the objective is to instill awareness of both programs and promoting their usage, going beyond the conventional Japanese language vocalization, as well as helping people use both programs effectively. This was started with the release of the first character derived from Miku, Riza Sotone. The UTAUcentric division of the group is called POLYGLOID-UG. The group will release an UTAU voicebank soon demonstrating these capabilities starting with the future 2nd release, Bonnie and Clyde Sotone, and will simultaneously introduce a new recording standard for UTAU voicebanks. The website, currently being updated, is located here. The Rainbow UTAU ---- The Rainbow UTAUloid Project is a line of UTAUloids by Haloheroine. They, unlike the other Rainbow UTAU Project, are called Rainbow because they are all homosexual. Each UTAUloid is designed with a genre in mind, and multiple Voice Banks may be made, with different sounds, to try and match them and their genre. All UTAUloids are bilingual. There are 5 planned UTAUloids in the Project, two male (Hayao Misakura and Jarred Hananome) and three female (Halo and two others; no names yet). Haloheroine is the only person working on the project so far. The blog can be found here:http://utaucream.wordpress.com/ Crystalic UTAUs ---- Crystalic Utaus is a line of UTAUs that originated by a group of friends deciding to make their own UTAUs. There is currently 1 Crystalic Utau that is close to debut: Furuutone Mai. Hayate Sankakukaine's developer is planning to begin a voicebank after the computer he owns is able to support UTAU. The last UTAUs planned for development are Yukii Taikone and Kamen Yami, who's development status is currently unknown, although she is already designed. The website, needing further development, can be found here: http://crystalicutau.webs.com/index.htm Flowerloids ---- UTAUs named after a flower. They all have some kind of mental/personality disorder. Flowerloid originated from ZOMGChula of deviantart/WannabeUtau of youtube. So far, the only announce Flowerloid is Ran Fukusune (a WIP Utauloid), but there is a second to come. Website is under construction. CANFPOID ---- Serie of UTAUloids created and voiced by Canfex. There's one CANFPOID released (Katarina Sokkyoune) and other one who was confirmed and currently a WIP (Cecilia Jougoka). Probably Canfex will be the programmer of other UTAUloids, but these don't will be CANFPOIDs, because they'll come from other voice sources. Project ROBOloid A new series of UTAU coming from Saudi Arabia. ROBOloid UTAU are all WIP, and voice banks near completion are Mono Chrome, Fuyune Hikari and Fuyune Kaoru. The first 3 UTAU; Mono Chrome and the Fuyune twins are voiced by StuffisCool3blah and the official wiki containing information prior to their release can be found here. Project ROBOloid aims to complete 5 UTAU, the remaining two have no name and only one has a confirmed concept art. ROBOloid is the follow up of another UTAU created by StuffisCool3blah, Kuroi Megane, (voice samples can be found here and here). UTAU Communities A very large group of characters who joined together. A community comprises of a group amounting to more than 8 members. Because the list of characters may continue forever, the finished project seems distant. UTAU-Dreams ---- UTAU-Dreams website: here. PROTECH ---- The posterchild of PROTECH is Junjo koe, who's voicebank can be downloaded here. Concept art can be viewed here. Category:Project ROBOloid